Alluring Secret
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Basada en la canción de Vocaloid. Momoko siempre se dijo así misma que sería un ángel dedicada únicamente a Kami-sama, pero cometió el error de enamorarse una mortal y ahora ambas deberán pagar por su pecado. Mal Summary, como siempre :v


**Advertencias: Escenas sin censura (¿?) Avisaré previamente cuales son Dx eh… lesbianismo, conocimiento nulo de religión… creo que es todo… por el momento.**

 **Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z doesn't belogn to me.** **I'm writing this without lucrative goals.**

* * *

Muchísimos años antes de que el plano de los mortales fuese creado, se reunieron en una junta de consejo todos los vivientes1 del plano celestial.

Estaban acostumbrados al eterno entusiasmo que Kami-sama2 siempre mostraba cuando de crear algo se trataba. Varios milenios atrás, les había explicado que consideraba que el otorgar vida era uno de sus dones más preciados y el cual consideraba como el más importante y su favorito.

Nadie estaba seguro, pues nadie realmente se atrevía a preguntarle al creador de todo como había sido su existencia3 antes de que los creara a todos ellos, pero se rumoraba que Dios solía estar siempre solo y triste, mataba su "tiempo" libre creando paisajes que solo aparecían en los recuadros de los mortales y se debatía constantemente consigo mismo acerca de que clase de seres deberían de habitar en los paisajes que creaba, se creía también, que a veces, cuando se encontraba realmente deprimido o enojado con su soledad, creaba horrendos lugares como lo era el inframundo, y que, al intentar deshacerse de ellos, simplemente volvían a formarse; jamás desaparecían por mucho tiempo.

A Momoko su "madre"4 le había contado todas estas historias cuando era un viviente recién creado, diciéndole que era importante que todos los vivientes del plano conocieran dichas leyendas, las cuales Kami-sama no negaba pero que tampoco confirmaba.

Durante dicha reunión, le había relatado un sol su madre, se había discutido sobre la nueva idea de creación de Dios, para esto solicitó la opinión de todos aquellos que vivían en plano celestial. Quería crear una nueva especie, sin alas y sin divinidad, que tuviesen un tiempo de vida limitado y capacidades menores a las de los vivientes, al principio la mayoría se había negado; no tenía caso que se creara una especia si iba a ser tan simplona. Lucifer, quien siempre había sido la creación favorita de Dios, fue de los únicos que aceptaron la idea, simplemente preguntando porqué Kami-sama quería crear seres inferiores a ellos.

Kami-sama entonces les explicó que ellos estaban creado a base de perfección, y que, en efecto, no había nada de malo con ello. Pero que, de no crearse una imperfección y de no aceptarla, su mente comenzaría a distorsionarse y comenzarían a perder la divinidad que les había otorgado y varios vivientes, horrorizados, aceptaron de inmediato la idea de que Kami-sama. Aparentemente la facilidad momentánea con la que aceptaron la creación fue mal vista por Lucifer, quién aseguró haber cambiado de idea y rechazó con fervor la propuesta de Kami-sama, más no importó porqué este ya tenía la aprobación de la mayoría.

Fue así, como después de unos cientos de años, Dios creó al primer espécimen que más tarde sería conocido como "Humano" y lo envió a un plano que Dios había creado accidentalmente entre el plano celestial y el infraplano5, donde estos aprendieron por cuenta propia que clase de cosas tendrían que hacer para sobrevivir; cazando cosas llamadas "animales" que Kami-sama les había otorgado con generosidad.

Lucifer no fue el único que estuvo en contra de la idea de la creación de más humanos una vez que vieron al primero; siempre andaba encorvado, tenía mal olor y su apariencia e inteligencia dejaban mucho que desear, además de que había comenzado siendo del tamaño de una larva y con cada día que pasaba iba creciendo más y más, a varios les dio la idea de que crecería lo suficiente para poder alzar su cabeza y ver el plano celestial, incluso cuando se encontraba a muchos kilómetros por encima del fin de su plano. Cuando se les habría hablado de la imperfección no creyeron que sería tan opuesta a lo que ellos representaban, y pronto, cada vez más vivientes se unieron a las creencias de Lucifer. Kami-sama decidió que el nuevo espécimen que había creado estaba muy solo, y se rumoreaba que le recordaba a sí mismo cuando todavía no creaba a los vivientes. Así, tomando una de las costillas del espécimen creo otro similar, pero que tenía características diferentes a las del primero.

Fue ahí cuando más vivientes comenzaron a estar en contra de la idea, aunque Kami-sama les había asegurado que ambos especímenes eran imperfectos estos comenzaban a desarrollar formas parecidas a las de los vivientes, pues evolucionaban cada vez más y más.

El colmo fue cuando Kami-sama les pidió que respetaran dichos especímenes. Lucifer quien siempre había apoyado las ideas del gran creador y había sido el encargado de persuadir a sus hermanos de apoyar sus ideales fue el primero en decirle en cara a Kami-sama que su idea estaba completamente de lugar y le aseguró, con gran valentía, que jamás respetaría a seres tan obscenos como lo eran su más reciente creación. Varios vivientes apoyaban la idea de Lucifer, y, después de haber desafiado al todo poderoso este los expulsó al infraplano. Todos ellos perdieron su cordura después de ser expulsados, pero Lucifer había perdido algo más; había perdido su identidas.

Su "madre" le había dicho que Lucifer, ahora conocido como "Él", cegado por la ira y su sed de venganza les había otorgado a los humanos una forma de reproducirse y una de las vivientes que habían sido expulsada junto a él se había encargado de tentarlos a cometer una infracción contra una de las reglas principales impuestas por Dios y ambos habían sucumbido al deseo carnal.

Después de eso, una guerra había iniciado entre ambos planos, pues ambos intentaban tener el control sobre el plano mortal; siendo los vivientes quienes tenían la ventaja. Los humanos incluso les veneraban.

Momoko se juró así misma, que jamás cometería ninguno de los errores que cometían los vivientes que iban siendo expulsados con el paso del tiempo, se encontraba perfectamente feliz viviendo en el plano celestial y no quería perder eso por una estupidez. Pero nadie le advirtió que los vivientes también podían sucumbir a las mismas tentaciones que los mortales siendo provocados por los expulsados, y que los vivientes eran más propensos a sucumbir cuando caían en el plano mortal; lugar donde había ido a dar después de haber caído del plano celestial.

* * *

 **C'est tout!**

 **Bueno, eh… esto es un remake, porqué no podía continuar la versión original porqué ni yo misma entendía la trama .-. además de que era un asco (Sigo siendo mala escribiendo, pero ya no tanto xD)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Vivientes1** **: Okay… ellos se llaman a sí mismo de esta forma por ser la primera especia creada por Kami-sama, no por otra cosa. Obviamente son los ángeles.**

 **Kami-sama2** **: Eh, intenté investigar un poco sobre los dioses en la religión japonesa (Sintoísmo) Pero aparentemente esta es una combinación de muchísimas religiones y no creen en un Dios como tal, así que me fui con lo común (¿?)**

 **Existencia** **3** **: Siendo que Dios es considerado como un ser que no puede morir consideré que "Su tiempo de vida" no encajaba con el perfil que daban de este, así que me fui mejor por "existencia".**

 **Madre** **4** **: Siendo que la reproducción por medios carnales está considerado para ellos un pecado, o algo así (¿?) lo manejé como que a los ángeles de generaciones anteriores les eran otorgados ángeles de las nuevas generaciones para guiarles en su formación. Así que no es realmente su madre.**

 **Infraplano** **5** **: Esto vendría siendo el infierno, pero siendo que nosotros los "mortales" fuimos quienes lo nombraron bajo dicho término debía de llamarlo de alguna u otra manera xD**

 **Bueh, creo que eso es todo… espero les haya gustado… Fin del prólogo :v**


End file.
